El diario de Amity
by Christalm
Summary: Un par de días despues del suceso en la biblioteca, Amity regresa a su rutina, incluyendo escribir en su diario. En él, repasa lo sucedido aquel día y reflexiona sobre Luz.


* _Aaaahhhh... Otro día en el aburrido Hexside... Las mismas clases de siempre, las mismas trifulcas de siempre, los mismos piques entre grupos..._  
_¡Oh, sí! Nota mental. Tengo que practicar los nuevos ejercicios de pociones. Mi poción fue mediocre._

Amity pensaba en silencio con cierta apatía mundana mientras caminaba alejándose de la escuela.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la biblioteca. Era su lugar favorito. Poca gente irrespetuosa se quedaba en el lugar, lo cual lo convertía en el lugar ideal para estudiar con tranquilidad, distraerse un poco con algún libro de ficción y, aunque eso lo mantenía en secreto, leer libros infantiles.

Sí... Libros infantiles. Era uno de esos secretos que Amity intentaba guardar a toda costa. Había pasado ampliamente la edad en la que cualquier adolescente que se hiciera respetar leyera ese tipo de libros, salvo claro, si era para leérselo a los niños.

Obtener créditos extra leyendo a los chavales era la excusa perfecta. Ella leía los libros que le encantaba y a la vez, encubría su placer ante los demás.

Pero las lecturas a los chavales no tenían la frecuencia ni el material que ella más deseaba. De ahí su "escondite secreto". Hacía años, cuando en la escuela tenía un estatus social muy diferente al actual y era demasiado habitual que se metieran con ella, Hans, un antiguo bibliotecario, se dió cuenta de que lloraba.

La llevó a la oficina para que no molestara, pero se mostró amable y escuchó todo lo ocurrido.

Amity recordó aquella escena.

\- Y... esa es toda la historia.  
\- Siento oir eso. Aunque me temo que es una historia que me suena mucho.  
\- ¿También se metían con usted?  
\- ¿Por qué te crees que me hice bibliotecario? ¡Aquí nunca acuden los matones! Es como un santuario.  
\- Sí... A mí también me encanta este lugar.  
\- ¿Estás mejor, entonces?  
\- Sí... sí... Gracias. Supongo... que necesitaba contarlo.  
\- Oh, sí... ¿Sabes como logré sobrevivir a la escuela? ¡Escribiendo un diario! Es... como contarle las cosas a un confidente... que sabes que nunca hablará.  
\- Pero lo pueden leer.  
\- No si sabes esconderlo bien.  
\- No hay ningún sitio fiable donde pueda esconderlo de mis hermanos. ¿Por qué tienen que estar metiéndose conmigo todo el tiempo?  
\- ¿No tienes un escondite personal?  
\- Lo más parecido es la biblioteca... pero aquí no puedo esconder nada. Es un sitio público.  
\- ¿Por qué no? Hay sitios... privados y escondidos... Mira, ven conmigo.

Hans la llevó a la habitación secreta por primera vez.

\- Wooooow... ¡Una habitación secreta! ¿Qué es este lugar?  
\- Esta biblioteca tiene mucha historia, ¿sabes?. No todos los emperadores han sido tan respetuosos con los textos.  
\- ¡Los bibliotecarios eran rebeldes!  
\- Desobedientes, más bien. No podían dejar que ciertos volúmenes fueran destruidos. Hay textos irreemplazables. Más valiosos incluso que sus propias vidas. Por eso estaban dispuestos a desobedecer la ley.  
\- Yo no quiero ser una rebelde.  
\- Y yo tampoco. Por suerte de momento nos dejan autonomía. No nos han censurado demasiado, y ningún libro era demasiado importante como para luchar por él.

Hans y Amity tuvieron posiciones contrarias en como veían el mundo. Pero ella era demasiado joven para discutir, y él demasiado viejo. Y se jubiló antes de que Amity pudiera haber discutido con él de esos temas.

Es algo que le hubiera gustado. No es lo mismo discutir con los crios de la escuela. Para Amity, la inmensa mayoría eran unos cabeza de chorlito. Pero sabía que no era el caso de Hans, un auténtico erudito.

Lamentablemente él se fue de las Islas. Pero ella retuvo la habitación y ciertos privilegios de los bibliotecarios que la trataban ya como uno de los suyos.

Amity llegó a la sección romántica, como tantas veces, y echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca. Era una sección poco visitada. Los libros de la estantería habían sido especialmente recopilados especialmente entre los menos famosos y solicitados de su género para evitar que el lugar fuera concurrido. Amity cogió el libro, registró la combinación, y entró a su santuario.

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Un poco de privacidad! - dijo tirándose en su silla.

Sin embargo, ya no estaba tan cómoda como solía estarlo. Saber que sus hermanos habían averiguado su escondite y como traspasarlo era algo que la preocupaba. A pesar de las nuevas combinaciones del libro y de las protecciones añadidas que había puesto, sabía que si esos dos querían colarse, no habría nada que pudiera impedírselo.

* Tengo que esconder el diario mejor_ -_ pensó mientras lo recuperaba de debajo de la estantería, donde lo había dejado tras el último suceso de la biblioteca.  
* Ya que estoy...

Con el diario en la mano, Amity se dispuso a continuar.

Fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta que Luz había usado su propio diario para aquel patético intento de rescate.

* _La buena bruja Luzura agarra su varita de confianza._ \- leyó en el diario.  
* Luzura... Es tan... infantil. \- pensó mientras ladeaba la cabeza negando, aunque una pequeña sonrisa torcida le aparecía por la cara pensando en lo absurda de la idea.

Amity decidió respetar aquellas páginas, como recordatorio de una extraña, inesperada y alocada aventura. No es algo que ella hubiera buscado o deseado, y si le dieran a elegir, preferiría no repetirla. Pero había ocurrido y en cierta manera era como una pequeña aventura de fantasía que merecía la pena ser recordada.

Avanzó la página y se puso a escribir.

\+ _Querido diario. Aquí estoy otra vez. Luz, sí... otra vez ella, se ha vuelto a cruzar en mi camino._  
_Y como viene siendo habitual, aún no estoy totalmente segura de qué es lo que pretende. Cual es su verdadera intención.  
Aún no puedo descartar que realmente busque meterme en problemas intencionalmente, pero me parece cada vez más improbable. Creo que símplemente es una chica problemática que, por algún extraño motivo, intenta ser mi amiga._  
_¿Por qué Luz? ¿Por qué ese extraño empeño? No lo entiendo. Pero prefiero no hacerle las preguntas directamente porque tengo la impresión que cuanto más tiempo pase con ella, más se creerá que es mi amiga y al final para quitármela de encima tendré que hacer lo mismo que con Willow._  
_Y es algo que NO quiero repetir._

_Pero comencemos por el principio, para que así quede constancia de lo ocurrido._

_Primero, pillé a Luz espiándome cuando estaba con los crios. Cuando la descubrí... bueno... no recuerdo sus palabras exactas pero me dijo algo así como "vaya... vaya... parece que ese limón tiene un corazón dulce" o algo así. Una expresión extraña, imagino que será humana, pero vamos... no hay que ser muy lista para pillar su significado._

_¿Porqué me decía eso? En ese momento me puse a la defensiva. Supongo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios quisquillosos. Pero ahora creo que intentó hacer una especie de halago._

_Aún no lo sé con seguridad, pero creo que lo era, porque cuando intenté dejarle claro que no quería ser su amiga ella no pareció tomárselo bien._

_La mala suerte quiso que el "duo perdición" se metiera en mis asuntos, liando a Luz. Supongo que debería haberlo sospechado, pero estaba claro que si ellos sabían que Luz no me caía bien, ellos intentarían ganarse su confianza para fastidiarme. Casi seguro que le contarían mis secretos._

_De todas formas, Luz pareció encantada con ellos y se dedicaron a molestar a toda la biblioteca, en especial a los bibliotecarios. Está claro que Luz es problemática y parece disfrutar de ese comportamiento rebelde y destructivo igual que ellos.  
_  
_No es de extrañar. A fin de cuentas Luz tiene como referencia a esa loca de los buhos que dicen que está metida en todos los chanchullos de las Islas. _  
_Su recompensa tiene tantos ceros que es impagable. No entiendo porqué no montan un ejército y van a por esa loca directamente. Aunque no les paguen todo, tendrían más que suficiente para todos._

_Volviendo a Luz y el duo, por suerte los echaron de la biblioteca._

_Les espié para ver que es lo que había entre Luz y mis hermanos. Parece que la liaron para colarse en la biblioteca por la noche. No oí muy bien lo que le dijeron, pero sí oí a Luz hablar sola al final._  
_Resulta que quería ganarse mi amistad... ¡usando a mis hermanos!_  
_¡ES LA IDEA MÁS ESTÚPIDA DEL UNIVERSO!_

_¡Además de fastidiarme la noche! ¡Sólo hay una estrella fugaz llorona por año! ¡Es el único momento en que puedo ver a mis personajes favoritos en vivo y me lo iban a fastidiar!_

_Al principio no fue mal. Me escabullí a la sección infantil, y en la famosa esquina sabía que podía estar más o menos fuera de su alcance. Era fácil saber que estaban a lo suyo porque ¡fueron muy ruidosos!_

_Temí que me pillaran viendo a mis personajes favoritos._

_Y de hecho, ¡así fue! Bueno... casi. Luz le dió por ojear el libro de Otabin que había leído esa mañana. Fue... extraño. Ella no se burló. De hecho... tenía esa mirada más propia de los niños.  
_  
_Aparecieron mis hermanos y usaron uno de los libros para hacer aparecer un pato, ¡y le pusieron unas piernas gigantes horribles!_  
_¡Son unos monstruos! Creo que hasta Luz pareció incómoda con eso. Supongo que a ella aún le quedan suficientes escrúpulos para no llegar tan lejos._

_O no... la verdad. No lo sé. No estoy segura de si quien manipuló a Otabin fue ella o Ed... Estaba escondida así que no lo ví realmente. Pero oí como la presionó._

_Cuando desaparecieron y sólo había silencio... comencé a preocuparme. El fenómeno no había terminado ¿y se habían ido ya? No es propio de ellos._

_Los busqué hasta que los encontré... en el peor sitio posible. ¡Conocían esta habitación! ¡Mi rincón privado! ¡Y pillé a Luz hurgando en mi diario!_

_¡Nadie debería hacer eso! Ni siquiera los peores abusones de la escuela llegarían tan lejos... salvo mis hermanos, claro. ¿Es que no hay límites para ellos?_  
_Luz parecía avergonzada pero... ¿Y qué más da? No puedes dedicarte a avergonzar y luego símplemente disculparte. ¡Una y otra vez!_  
_Cuando el duelo fue igual. Se suponía que era mi rival pero tras dejarme en ridículo con mi supuesto fraude... ¿viene a consolarme?_

_¡Esa chica está loca! Primero hace una cosa... y luego la contraria._

_El caso es que los eventos tomaron un camino muy diferente cuando nos topamos con la monstruosidad de un Otabin gigante, feísimo y terrorífico. Con garras enormes y afiladas, unos colmillos propios de un troll de las nieves, unos ojos oscuros con un iris fosforescente, una voz aterradora, y un alfiler tan grande como una lanza con el que quería cosernos a un libro._

_Me agarró por sorpresa y me llevó a ese libro para coserme a él. A medida que me ataba, ¡la magia me convertía en un dibujo!_  
_Esa noche tuve pesadillas. ¿Qué habría pasado de haber completado aquel intento? ¿Me habría convertido en un dibujo por completo y habría muerto? ¿O el hechizo se habría deshecho al acabar la estrella llorona? ¿Habría muerto quizás luego al explotar del libro al cambiar todo de repente?_

_Prefiero no saberlo. Por suerte aquello no ocurrió._

_Y no ocurrió porque Luz hizo un patético intento por rescatarme. Se apareció mágicamente como si fuera Azura... "Luzura" como dijo ella, e intentó atacar al monstruo con una danza. ¿Qué esperaba que ocurriera?_

_El caso es que se puso en plan heronía_  
_\- ¡Sigue mi ejemplo!_

_y ¡logró balancear el libro! Hasta pudimos huir unos metros. Cuando le pregunté que qué hacer dijo.  
_  
_\- ¡No tengo ni idea! Realmente no creía que funcionara. Era todo como... "Uuuuuaaaaa"_

_SÍ. LITERALMENTE dijo eso. En medio de lo que podía ser el fin de nuestras vidas._

_Y yo me reí. No pude evitarlo. ¡Era todo tan absurdo!_

_Sí... Supongo que en realidad esa es Luz. Puede que haya estado buscando más motivos de los que había. Quizás es sólo una chica rara que actua primero y piensa despues. Eso explicaría muchas cosas._

_¡SIGUE SIN CAERME BIEN! - _escribió Amity con fuerza_ -. Está claro que disfruta tomando el pelo a la gente y molestando como demostró esa mañana haciendo el gamberro con mis hermanos. ¡NO ME GUSTAN LOS GAMBERROS!_

_Pero supongo que no es como ellos. Ellos no me habrían salvado... y de hacerlo lo hubieran hecho de alguna forma humillante y burlona._  
_Luz no. Su intento de salvarme fue decepcionante, sí, pero al menos fue sincero._

_Y luego, mientras mis hermanos se habían ido a seguir de fiesta, Luz se quedó para arreglar todo el estropicio. Al menos eso tengo que concedérselo._

_Fue un momento tenso... Luz intentó iniciar una conversación varias veces. Yo... supongo que estaba demasiado molesta por todo, especialmente por el diario. Y además... sé que no debo hacerlo, porque si no al final acabará como lo de Willow._

_Prefiero mantener las distancias._

_Y... hay una parte que me molesta un montón. ¡Es una enorme fan de Azura! Para alguien que encuentro en las Islas con esa misma pasión, ¡tenía que ser Luz!_  
_¡Ojalá fuera alguien Vip, como Boscha! Sería nuestro secreto. Y nadie haría mofa de ello si lo descubriera. ¿Pero con Luz? ¡Seguro que luego no me la despegaría!_

_Pero bueno... Despues de todo... supongo que no es una abusona. Incluso me ofreció..._

\- ¡El quinto libro de Azura! - gritó Amity en voz alta sorprendida, tapándose la boca de inmediato, confiando en que nadie detrás del mueble la hubiera escuchado.  
Y es que había olvidado totalmente que lo había guardado hasta ahora y no había podido leerlo.

¿Y estaba perdiendo el tiempo escribiendo en el diario? ¡Dentro de poco le tocaría leer a los chavales! Tenía que leerlo ¡YA!

Por suerte los libros de Azura no era espesos. Y Amity tenía esa costumbre de que cuando algo le gustaba horrores, lo leía primero por encima, en pocos minutos, para saber el contenido y luego ya con calma lo leía bien, para no perderse los detalles.

Amity abrió el libro prestado y se puso a ojearlo con rapidez.

\- Uuuuu.. Aaaa... ¿En serio?... ¡No puede ser!

No le llevó más de cinco minutos. No sólo era rápida y se había saltado muchas partes. Además los libros de Azura eran, despues de todo, para niños. No se tardaba mucho incluso haciéndolo bien. Mucha viñeta y letra grande.

* Ok... Ya sé lo esencial... ¡No puedo creer que esas dos se unieran! ¿Quien iba a pensar que su rival era un personaje tan profundo? ¡Este va a ser el mejor libro de todos! ¡Estoy deseando poder leerlo como es debido!

Amity apartó ligeramente el libro. Tomó la decisión de comenzar a leerlo de inmediato. El grupo de lectura esta vez era de los chicos más mayores, así que un libro de Azura era perfectamente apropiado para ellos. ¡Les iba a encantar ese volumen!

Pero ahora era el momento de finalizar su diario. Lo recogió y releyó lo que estaba escribiendo. Casi había acabado en realidad.

_Luz me prestó el tomo número 5 de Azura. ¿Cómo habrá llegado a sus manos? El tomo cinco está totalmente agotado desde hace meses y aún estoy esperando la segunda edición._

_En cualquier caso... quise mantenerme fría, pero no pude rechazar algo así. ¿Cómo podía? ¡El tomo número 5! La historia de su aminenemistad es mucho más profunda que cualquier otra de las anteriores. Creo que el autor se está dirigiendo a un público cada vez más adolescente. ¡Espero que se ponga de moda y así no parezca una tonta si me pillan leyendo!_

Amity se paró un segundo y rememorando la historia, comenzó a ver extraños paralelismos entre lo que había pasado entre Luz y ella y la historia de Azura.

Amity siguió haciendo memoria

\- Aaaaaaah - gritó y aspiró a la vez

Cogió uno de los volúmenes anteriores y buscó una página concreta.

\- ¡Te reto a un duelo de brujas! - leyó en la viñeta. Era Azura... en una postura firme mientras señalaba a su adversaria.

¡Era la misma que había hecho Luz en la Covención!

Es más... ¡Ella misma lo dijo! Ya lo había olvidado.

¡Claro! En aquel momento Amity se lo había tomado como una burla. Por más que su pasión por los libros infantiles fuera "secreto", el rumor sobre sus gustos estaba ahí. Las Islas es un lugar muy chismoso.  
Y ella había interpretado que Luz hizo esa referencia como una burla a sus gustos. ¡Qué error más estúpido!

* UGGgggg... ¿Cómo no lo he visto? Luz no es sólo una chica a la que le guste Azura. ¡Es una TOTAL fanática de Azura! ¡Ha estado copiando todo de sus historias!

Por supuesto. Luz quería ser una bruja. ¡Y Azura era su modelo! ¿Es que no comprendía que Azura era una fantasía? Una fantasía hermosa, como suelen ser las fantasías infantiles. ¡Nadie más que ella querría que esas cosas fueran verdad! Pero no lo eran.

Ahora... por fín... las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

Una chica rara, sin poderes pero que quería ser bruja, que actua sin pensar mucho (¿cómo diablos había llegado hasta las islas?) que confundía un cuento para niños con la realidad, y que había visto en ella su anienemiga equivalente.

Amity volvió a producir un gemido de disgusto.

* ¡No me voy a librar de ella! \- pensó frustrada

Y a continuación, finalizó su capítulo del diario con esa misma expresión.  
\- _Me temo que voy a seguir encontrándome con ella._ \- escribió por último.

* Luz, Luz, Luz... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Ser tu enemiga no funcionará. Ignorarte no funcionará. Y ser tu amiga... ¡sólo me meterá en problemas!

Sin pensarlo mucho, Amity volteó una página hacia atrás, regresando al escrito de Luz, observando con más detenimiento del rápido dibujo que hizo de "Luzura". Tenía que reconocer que era bastante bueno para haberlo hecho en... ¿un minuto? A ella dibujar la portada le había costado días.

Encima del dibujo tenía tres anotaciones.

\- Sombrero de bruja  
\- Capa  
\- Entrada molona.

Pero algo que había pasadopor alto era que la había dibujado a ella misma. Al menos su cabeza, como deslumbrada por la aparición de Luz, con un "Wow" escrito encima de su representación.

\- Jajajaja - rió en voz alta

* Ay Luz... Me va a costar odiarte. Eres una tonta... adorable.


End file.
